A drive system of this kind is disclosed in German patent publication No. DE 27 28 824 C3. The drive system is here utilized for moving the diaphragm leaves and/or the shutter sectors of a photographic camera shutter.
Electromagnetic drive systems are utilized as drive systems for the oscillatory movement of a secondary mirror of a reflecting telescope. The secondary mirror is referred to as a wobble mirror in the following. The electromagnetic drive systems contain magnetic coil systems having magnetic cores which define air gaps with magnetic armatures. The air gaps have a magnitude which is dependent upon the rotational angle of the mirror arrangement. Such drive systems are disclosed in German patent publication No. DE 32 13 076 A1. The disadvantages of this known drive system for wobble mirrors of mirror telescopes are that: the occurring tension forces are greatly dependent on the air gap and therefore are very difficult to compute mathematically; manufacturing tolerances greatly influence the system; and, the force acts only in one direction. Mechanical springs are therefore utilized for returning the unit to the starting position and these springs, in turn, greatly influence the course of the frequency.